To Be Loved
by defensive.writer
Summary: Semi-AU. Things will never be the same after the death of Albus Dumbledore. All good things come to an end. Ginny's 6th year during the war. I have rewritten it so some of it can match JKR's D.H. Please review! 2,300 plus reads!
1. Continued

**Chapter One: Continued…**

I, Ginerva Molly Weasley just experienced a feeling of emptiness. I feel hollow inside, like a tin man with no heart. I still had that blazing look on my face as the wind blew through my hair and the sun beamed down on my tear-streaked face. I wasn't crying because of the misfortune that happened about 10 seconds ago, I cried for the life that was lost.

The life that was taken was the greatest person, confidant, life leader, and wizard. And now, he's probably the greatest guardian angel, but only by soul, not physically and mentally. Mentally, he's a portrait on the wall with the other leaders of my school. Physically, he's gone. He's in the ground and little decomposers are eating him to his bones. But, there is no reason of me to think negatively as my family comes towards me.

I took a deep breath as they approached where I sat. Finally, they appeared next to me. All of them tried to smile so they could at least make me feel better about the funeral at which we were attending. My eldest brother, Bill, even attended although the healer said that she wasn't sure that he was well enough. See, on the day that our beloved Albus Dumbledore died, my brother was attacked by a werewolf. Thank God that it wasn't a full moon or he would've been a werewolf too.

"Hey lil' sis." Bill said a little down.

"I'm not little." I responded.

"I'm…sorry," he said a little confused, "I should've thought about how you felt today?"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go," said I standing up and walking back towards the castle.

I decided to take the train home since it might be my last. In the compartment with me were Neville Longbottom and Luna (Loony) Lovegood. The Golden Trio decided to have their own compartment to themselves; discussing what and why? I dunno. I haven't tried to talk to Harry since our arrangement of separation.

Everyone and everything was deadly silent. No one wanted to break the peace that held us up. We all were afraid that if someone said something, anything that could make us reminisce on the wrong things. And no one wanted that. So, I didn't even try.

"Do you guys hear any Bobblepoppoppeters?" Luna said.

We finally arrive at the platform with a bored expression on our faces. I stepped off the train with a fake smile holding my things. I walked up to mum saying, "Come on, and let's go home." She smiled knowing almost everything going through my mind. _Almost._ She didn't know how mad, how semi-pissed I was about Harry. How he was keeping secrets… But, I didn't let it show. No, no I didn't. I just walked away from the Hogwarts Express letting the angst eat me up inside.

* * *

Read and Review!!


	2. The Beauty Behind the Mask

**Chapter Two: The Beauty Behind the Mask**

Finally arriving at the house from side-appparating, I left everyone and went up to my room. I slammed my door once I was in and looked at my bedroom. It wasn't a regular girl's room. It wasn't ivory white with pictures of the guy they liked, thought was sexy, or has orgasms off of on the walls. The walls were covered with athletes from the Chuddley Cannons, other Quidditch teams, and Bulgarian, stupid bon-bons. I didn't have soft carpet that you can rub your feet on; I had hard wood floors with no polish and a dent, dirty, white wall to match. My bed covers were patches of several sewn together to make it look uglier than it was and a lumpy mattress to go with it.

I had a dresser that looked like it was made in the 17th century. No color was on it, just wood and mirror. There were no jewelry boxes on my dresser just an old lip chap, and notes from the year before last. Yeah, there were a few potions for blemishes and a used tube of mascara, but nothing to hide my freckles.

My closet, well let's not get started on that scenario. If you open my door to my closest you'll see a sight. It's a dump really. Clothes and hangers alike are all thrown on the floor; chocolate stuck my brothers' clothes that I have stolen to wear. Some girls might call it disgusting but I call it art, or you know, my life.

Unlike my so called friends, I like my life. I like my style, except for my face…and body. You might not want to hear my complaints, so I'm going to spare you. I walked over to my dresser and looked in a specific drawer. That drawer had pictures of Harry and old journals that were filled with my dreams about Harry and me.

I sighed. I remember those days, they were in the past; my first year at Hogwarts; again all in the past. A new life has come upon me. First, it was a good one. Forgetting, or should I say a trying to forget Harry and start dating. But, that only came to a dreadful event; the event of my brothers becoming uncontrollable gits. The next level was my brothers' high level of protectiveness. Ron was the most annoying and protective of all since he was at school with me. And I have to say that I'm glad he was… or is… still is. With the help of him Harry came around and then we started dating. And then Harry came being all noble and heroic and all. (That's his main occupation in the world you know.) The a-hole brought an uprising of hell into my life. The war is what I mean. Okay, so I don't blame him for the war but –

BOOM

-shake and crumble sound affects-

-laughter-

-yelling begins-

"Fred and George Weasley! You stupid, stupid boys! How and the hell-o! could you blow a hole in the middle of the house? What were you thinking? How are we supposed to get your dear sister from the third floor?"

"Well mum, we were thinking she can always jump!"

"Fred shut up!"

"But, mum! That was George!"

"Gred!"

"What Forge?"

"That was our evil triplet Carl, not me!"

"Oh sorry George. Carl!"

"Both of you shut up!"

I giggled.

Okay, I couldn't help it. Come on. Carl? That was so stupid. And I'm starting to agree with mum… hold on what just happen? I opened my door and I screamed. I looked down and saw mum's head. There _was_ a big hole in the middle of the house. OH crap. That's really unfortunate. Oh well. I shrugged my shoulders and yelled, "Mum! When you get an idea, tell me. But for now-err- I think I'll just be up here. Okay? Great," I slammed the door.

'_Okay Gin, back to business. First, destroy the records of even liking Harry. Hold on, what was I talking about before this?' _

I sat on my bed to ponder, and nothing came to mind. I shrugged again and began to unpack the drawer. One by one I saw the old journals that were kept until my second year when I my trust of journals went misguided. And then one by one I began to rip the pages out. At one point and time I started to read the pages before I ripped them up. I stopped when I got to a page where it said, "Our Wedding, Our _Perfect_ Wedding." I scolded at myself for writing that, but continued to read it. When I was finished, I decided to rip it up anyways. I stared to tear it apart when someone startled me, "Ginny! Come down!"

'_Damn. It was starting to get good.'_

"Coming mother!"

'_Annoying mother.'_

"Hi, I'm Alicia Henderson. And you already know Angie over here."

"Um, okay. And why are you here?"

"Ginny," mum's beam slipped into a scold.

"What?"

"Be nice."

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley. I'm George's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Here? Fred and George's girlfriends," I turned to them and said, "You're loosing yourselves guys."

"Yes, but that's what men do when they find a gals like them."

I snorted, "Gals?"

"Yep. That's a term that you'll learn when you find the right one little sis."

"Right. Sure."

"Believe me Ginny. You'll eventually have a sister-in-law. You know, in about ten to twenty years from now."

"Yeah, and I guess I'll be gone since it's going to take that long. Hey Ginny." Angie said as she hugged me.

"'Ello. So, Alicia, where're you from?"

"The states."

I spit out my Butterbeer and blinked at her. Witches? In the U.S? Is she pulling my wand or something? She blinked at me back.

"Excuse me?"

"What? You've never heard of us?"

"No."

"We'll we're there. Living as muggles. Having' fun. Sometimes forgetting we have magic until our offspring comes along. They go to muggle school first, then magic school. After that they decide to continue with the magic or leave. We haven't had any contact with the other part of the world – that is wizarding world – since the witch trails. Whoa, that was so long ago." She said all of this while eating an apple and staring off into space.

Mum, I, and Ron looked at the people sitting across from us and just blinked as they nodded and George beamed. George seemed proud of her as I thought of her as another Luna. I just blinked until she said something else. She didn't. Angelina finally did though. Thank Goodness.

"Well we better go."

"Yeah, we better. Our shop isn't as safe as it was."

"Yeah, so we better go close up mum."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley for having us over."

"Yes, nice meeting you all."

"Bye-bye dears."

"Bye!"

They all left out with a pop and we just sat there staring at where they sat. Mum cleared her throat, I nodded, and Ron made mediating noises as if trying to tell us something.

"Wow. Interesting."

"Yes, interesting bunch."

"You know I always wondered about the twins. Did Bill and Charlie drop them on the head as babies?"

"Ronald!"

"What? I was just asking," Ron shrugged.

I agreed, "You know, I always wondered about that."

"Ginny!"

"At least they have the most fun," I said as I ignored her.

"Yep, lucky ducks."

Mum sighed and gave up by saying, "This is going to be one interesting summer."

"Yep."

That was all we said as we continued to stare, clear out throats, nod, and make umming noises.

That night at dinner, well, it was pretty uneventful. No one was at there except the three of us. Charlie went back to Romania to wrap it up; Fleur and Bill went back to get a check up and an okay from Madam Pompfrey, Fred and George… who knows where, Dad was still at work, Remus and Tonks… who _wants_ to know what they were doing. So, yeah. I guess all that was eventful was when Ron squealed on me when Mum asked what happened during the school year that she didn't know about. Yes, he told mum Harry and I went out… you know until we broke up. And that turned her frown up side down. Oh well. That was fun. That's pretty much that had happened and is going to happen. I think that is a pretty boring beginning for an interesting summer.

Good night all.


	3. Confrontation is Key

**Chapter Three: Confrontation is Key**

The next morning I awoke with tapping on my window. There I saw it. Yes, _it. _It was a bloody owl pecking on my window. I got up and stretching trying to make it to the window. I finally made it in the run long and saw it was Hermione's owl. Oh goody. Now I can see what else she's discovered about potions, or astronomy, or some crappy crap that deals with school. Snatching the letter that the bird had on its foot, I opened and read:

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hi. How are you doing? Well, probably not well. You know, I heard about you and Harry. You know he's right Ginny. He just wants to protect you. I think he might even love you. Great, huh? I know you're thoroughly pissed, but you have to understand that Harry has a mission. What that mission is don't even ask or try to find out. He'll tell you when it's time and he's ready. Ok?_

Oh wow. That makes me feel loads better. Thanks Hermione.

_I'm sure you don't want hear about my love life next -_

Ha! No shit Sherlock.

_But I need help with Ronald._

OH goodie. My best and most hated subject. Do continue.

_During the train home, I tried to tell him my feelings in terms of Quidditch. I don't think I explained it right or put it in the right terms or SOMETHING. If you help me, I'll help you with Harry. Deal?_

Now we're cooking with some bacon grease! Or is it chicken grease? You know, maybe it is fish grease? No! It _is_ bacon grease… I think.

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Oh! And tell Ronald I said hi with much love._

Oh, great save at the end Hermione. Loved it. Absolutely. You deserve a standing ovation. Cue applause. And there's clapping and the end. I got out paper, quill, and ink and began to write:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thanks for the offer and I am accepting it! At the beginning of the letter I was starting to get mad but you saved yourself and I love you for it. Okay, enough on the subject of me and let's get to you. One thing you have to remember: Confrontation is Key. Yes, most likely you messed up with trying to tell him in Quidditch language because for one you don't know the terminology. And PLEASE don't try to tell him in the book-language. You'll just make him get a brain fart (even though he has had one all his life). Just talk to him in a regular way. Maybe in the spur of the moment? He might laugh at first but once he sees your face, he'll get it._

_Forever you friend,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Remember, Confrontation is Key._

-

I walked down to the kitchen to get a snack when I saw the twins and their girls in tow. I waved to the four continuing towards the cabinet in search for food. Of course they waved back. Who wouldn't, right? I walked over to the snack cab and opened it to see… THERE WERE NO MORE BERTIE BOTT BEANS. I gasped in spite of myself. Everyone turned to look at me.

"There's no more Bertie Bott!" I said with my brown eyes wide.

All of a sudden, I heard the familiar smack of someone eating the beans. I turned to see Alicia eating the beans. She looked at me and smiled, "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes and walked back to my room.


	4. Uneventful Things, Except Family

**Uneventful Things, Except Family**

**Chapter: ****Four**

**Genre:** General. (BOO.) AND HUMOR… sorta. (Yay?)

**Rating:** PG, I think. Yeah, basically PG.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the lovely characters in this chapter.

**A/N: **Um, okay chapter I guess. It just feels up space and leads up to the next very action-adventure chapter.

**Edited?:** Not really. -shifty-

Yesterday's dinner was pretty exciting. Yep, it was. It featured _all_ boring conversations. You know the usual. "How was school this year?" "Did you like anyone?" "What's his/her name?" And the usual answers. "Good." "No, not really." "… What was the question again?" But, you know what was weird? How all the usual answers didn't seem to be the truth and the obvious truth? Nothing is _the usual _anymore and that was what made dinner pretty excitingly boring. I hope that made sense to you. If not, think about.

Hardly anyone was there except Ron, Mum, and me. Dad had to go back to work because it has been bloody busy at the office. Bill and Phlegm were still at hospital getting the check-up. The twins and crew were at the shop, packing everything up. And others that usually stopped by, no clue.

This morning is most likely going to be as excitingly boring as last night. Yay! I went downstairs just to be called _wrong._ There sitting at the table were Tonks, Lupin, Lupin, Bill and his fiancé, thw twins, but no sign of Carl, 'Lina, 'Licia, Ron, Dad, and Mum. Pretty much the whole crew, except… pop CHARLIE!

Yes, people. Just then, my other brother Charlie popped in. I ran over to him and gave him sisterly love. I screamed in his ear, "Charlie!"

"Ouch Gin. Lay of the Firewhiskey," he smiled teasing me.

Bill decided to get in on the tease and said, "How come I didn't get a hug? I wanna a hug."

He put on his best puppy face, so he could get one. And he did… from Fred.

"There you go bro."

"Not from you, git."

"But, I thought you wanted a hug."

"Again, not from you, git."

"Oh that really –"

"-hurt him Bill."

"And-"

"- our triplet Carl."

"Who?

"Carl?"

"Who's Carl?

"Our triplet."

"Your triplet?"

"Yes, just ask Mum."

"Mum, don't we-"

"Ok, just shut up and eat breakfast and enough of this nonsense about Carl. Charlie, welcome home dear and get you a spot of breakfast."

As breakfast progressed on, we talked about a number of things such as: The Ministry, Quidditch, and other things. The older people tried their best not to get on the subject of the Order or the subject of the recent death. Maybe not to upset our guest? Or maybe us? I dunno, but I do know that the same thing was going through Ron's mind that was going through mine. _'What's actually going on out there? What's Voldemort doing? What's the Order going to do now?'_

I was finally starting to get tired of the safe talk and was playing with my oatmeal when the oatmeal from my spoon flung across the table and almost hit Charlie. He had ducked in time and glared at me. I put on a sweet innocent face and smiled. I looked at the person the oatmeal _did_ hit.

Tonks. Bloody _hell._

Everyone at the table had seen the incident except for my mother and father. Oh wow. I'm surprised. I put on my sweet innocent face and smiled at her too. It didn't work. She looked pissed.

OH _snap._

The next thing I know is that there were eggs flying towards me and the rest is history.

A few minutes later, mum had everything under control because as you predicted, a food fight broke out.

"Okay. Who started this immature behavior?"

Everyone pointed to me. I gave them my I-will-hurt-your–arse-with-my-revenge-later glare. They all seem to stop pointing then.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! How dare you act so irresponsible? You're one of the ones who are supposed to have common sense!" I flinched at my mother's yelling voice.

"But, mum…" I said in a squeaky voice.

"No buts young lady."

There were chuckles from my brothers and I glared my revengeful glare at them again, and they stopped immediately. My mother continued, "You are to clean up this mess WITHOUT using my wand for magic. Got it?"

I started to whine.

"Stop whining and get to it. And the rest of you should be ashamed too. Now OUT!"

Everyone shuffled out and I cursed to myself.

"What was that young lady?"

"Nothing mother!"

"It better not had been!"

I sighed.

It was now almost dinnertime at the Weasley abode when there was a tapping on my window. I looked up from my cleaning and saw a white snow owl. _Harry._ My heart started to beat at a faster pace as I approached the owl and the letter that was attached to it. I opened the window at let Hedwig in. She nipped my finger as I pulled the letter from her. It was licensed to… _Ron?!?!_

'_What the hell.' That's all I could think._

I hurriedly opened the letter and began to read:

Dear Ron,

How's it going? The Dursleys are the same. Well, not really. I will tell you when I see you. Tell Ginny… I said hi. And ask her how's she doing? Maybe tell her to send me an owl soon?

Your friend always,

Harry

P.S. How is everyone doing?

_(A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but how's it going? I'm doing fine, how are you? That's good… Did I tell you that this summer I'm going to Paris? Why, yes… I am and… continues to ramble)_

If you read what I read, you know how I'm feeling now. No, not sad, but mad. Irate even. I crumbled up the letter and went out the room with the slamming of my door. I stomped up the stairs to Ron's room and burst through his door. He jumped up with his wand out.

"Don't point that stick at me!" I threw the crumbled piece of paper at him and continued, "Tell your friend of yours to get the balls to ask me myself, instead of acting like the little git he is."

Ron looked bewildered, "Wha-what are you talking about?"

I just glared and walked out. Making it back to my room, I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. I do not know why, but tears were on the edge of my eyelashes and were screaming to fall down onto my face. But, I didn't let them fall. I didn't let my anger or him get the best of me. I am not weak.

_

* * *

_

_(A/N: Oh, interesting chapter, don't you think m'dears? Yes, another filler, but useful because it builds up to the drama that will happen later on….. OKAY I GOTTA SAY IT. In this fic, Harry and Ginny will never get together. They both will become lesbos. How? Yes, you guessed it right, Harry will become a transsexual. –blinks- Okay, so I'm lying. Just enjoy one of my favorite chappies which is CHAPTER FIVE AND IT IS NEXT! dances)_

**I would like reviews. Please? I have over 350 hits, but no reviews. If you guys want the next chapter, I want you to at least give me one review. Ok. Much love!**


	5. Lost Innocence

**Lost Innocence**

**Chapter: ****Five **

**Genre:** Drama, Angst, General, Action. (Yes, it's pretty harsh.)

**Rating:** MATURE

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the lovely characters in this chapter.

**A/N: **THIS CHAPPIE IS MY FIRST FAVORITE OF THIS FIC. I freaking heart it. Nuff said.

**Edited?:** No. I decided not to edit it. Hate me for it.

**Warnings:** SS in a harsh manner. (YEAH! I said it! School Suspension… -sniggers- You're stupid if you believed that)

_(A/N: I know already? Yep. Well, here's the thing. This is actually a warning. You might not want to read this chappie if you love Draco Malfoy or any of the Malfoys. –nods- Why? Read, or…urm…don't? Enjoy!)_

Today is… what is the date exactly? I lost track yesterday, but who cares, right? All you need to know is the importance of today. What importance? I don't know. I just wanted to say something. Ha! Gotcha didn't I? I know did. Anyway, this day is like any other day at the Burrow. Get up, eat an amazing breakfast filled with love, do something, eat an amazing lunch filled with love, do something, eat a snack, eat an amazing dinner filled with love, maybe do something, and go to sleep. Oh wow. My schedule's busy.

"Ginny! Are you listening?" I jumped out of my trance.

"What? What did you say Ron?"

"I said," he leaned in closer, "You didn't have to go ballistic on me last night. I mean it's not my fault that Harry is ignoring you."

"Ignoring me? More like scared to talk to me. He's a bloody prat. That's what he is!" I yelled.

"Hey! Don't call my best friend a prat!"

"He is a prat because he has the same syndrome you have, I-don't-know-how-to-deal-with-a-girl-and-I'm-a-big-git syndrome. And-" I stopped arguing.

Something in my brain went off and my body began to act weird. Everything became blurry within a second. I couldn't hear anyone in the room yelling at me. All I could hear was, "Come here. You know where to go. Come here Weasley. To us."

* * *

My breathing started to become shallow when something was pushing me towards the door. I tried to fight it, but it was too strong. I ran out the door. 

Out of breath, trying to catch a heartbeat, not one came. Hands on knees, in out, in out, is the breathing pattern I make. Trying to breathe, out of breath, how did I run that fast? I've never ran that fast in my life. Finally, catching a heartbeat, I stood up and looked around at my surroundings.

I heard birds chirping and things crawling on the ground. I was in the Burrow's mini woods. Or was it a forest? I never found out what it was, but I was there. And it looked like I was smack dab right in the middle of it.

I was in the middle of a large clearance with trees around me. I looked down and saw an enormous tree trunk with its top slanted. Whoever cut it down must've had bad cutting skills. It probably was my dad knowing him.

Suddenly, there were a series of pops circling me. I jumped at every single one that came. My breathing quickened. I started to get scared as I saw the faces that appeared around me. You'll never guess. Come on guess. If you guessed death eaters, you're right, but which ones? If you guessed the Malfoy clan along with Lestranges, then you're right, again. You're just the little genius today, aren't you?

I felt my knees go weak but they didn't give in. They were the only things that kept me from running back to the Burrow, wherever it was.

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley, it is a pleasure to see you again. I see you have grown into a lovely young lady. I now see what Potter sees. Not!" There were chuckles from all around.

"Wha – what? Aren't you supposed to be in Azkaban?" I asked Lucius Malfoy.

"Wha – what? Aren't you – aren't you… Ugh, you Weasleys…" Bellatrix said in a mimicking voice.

Only one thing I can say: You gotta do it better than that.

"I had helped, I guess you can say little Weasley," Lucius replied circling me, "but, that's not why we're here. We're here for business. Am I right or am I right?" They all agreed.

"So, to get right down to business: what is Potter planning? You are his girlfriend are you not?"

"Sorry, can't tell you that Malfoy."

"Oh, that's a bad choice to make Miss Weasley, because you see… Crucio!"

The spell flew towards me within a second. I didn't have time to react. I felt the excruciating pain go throughout my body. I screamed and the death eaters laughed. Lucius lifted the curse.

"Now, what was that again little girl?"

I coughed, "I meant, he didn't tell me anything when we were together."

"Oh, what was that Weasley? When you were? Don't tell me Scarhead dumped the number one most wanted girl in Hogwarts?" Draco Malfoy asked cockily.

I quickly look down, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Oh, so it is true Weaslette?" Lucius asked with curiosity.

"So, what if it is? It's really none of you bus -"

"Crucio! None of your back talk girl."

I squirmed under Bellatrix's spell. She lifted it.

"Say some again like that a face another painful cur-" She stopped in mid sentence, "Master is calling us. We have to go."

"No! We will not. We have to get some information!"

"No information is better than being late Malfoy!"

"Are you certain dear Bellatrix?"

"Enough! Lucius, dear, she's right. We have to leave."

"No! I will not –"

"I will stay father." Draco spoke up with false bravery.

"What? Why Draco?"

"I have to do this mother. I have to make up for what I didn't do."

"What! No, no. Lucius talk some sense into your son."

Narcissa Malfoy looked from her husband to her son with sadness and anxiety in her eyes. She didn't Draco to stay. But, in the end, he did. All other death eaters popped out while Draco stayed.

I know you're wondering: Why didn't I run when they were talking, arguing, or whatever they were doing? Here's my answer: Piss off. I was in shock and still in an ounce of pain. Got it?

_(A/N: Mmkay. I was going to let her ramble, but I decided to get down to the part where you're going to hate me. Shall we? YES WE SHOULD. Here it goes…) _

"Well, Weaselbee, it seems that I am in charge now. So, what is Potter planning exactly?"

"Like I told your juvenile father, I don't know."

"How dare you, you piece of trash!"

Draco marched up to me and dragged me up to my feet by my hair. Once I was standing again, I tried to get out of his grip. There was no leeway. I squirmed and twisted and he just laughed until he was tired; then, he punched me in my stomach. I screeched an inhumanly screech. Draco then let go of me and put his heads to his ears. Check and mate. Nice plan, no?

"God, you're loud. I don't why you're loud though. No one can hear you from here."

"Oh, yeah? Are you sure? I can just scream again," and I did.

He again covered his ears and this time closed his eyes. This was my chance. I ran for it, but I didn't get far. There was a jerk on my arm that sent me backwards. And a drag of my hair sent me dragging back to the clearing. I screeched a little at the pain until I saw the tree stump. Draco let go of me and pulled me up.

"I'm tired of your games Weasley."

"Well, too…"

"Shut up! Shut up! You're stalling this process and I can't keep any longer. Now do what I say. Tell me everything you know. "

"No!"

He pulled me up and slammed me against the nearest tree, making me loose my breath. I finally caught it back, and instantly loosing it again. He was choking me while I grasped for air. He banged me against the tree again.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. What do you know?"

"I can't…"

"Tell me!"

"I can't…"

"Tell me, now!"

"I can't breathe!"

I gathered all my strength and removed his hand from my throat and kicked him.

"I said I can't breathe you son of a bitch. And I'm not telling you anything. I don't know anything. I can't tell you."

He glared. He looked like he was searching for something, trying to see if I was telling the truth. When he saw it, he growled and charged at me. I easily ducked him and grabbed his wand from him as he stumbled. Can you say check and mate, again, dears?

When I finally had a grip on his wand and tripped him with a root that I made come out of the ground. I started to run, not paying attention to what I was doing. Within a second I had tripped and fell. And within another second I was sent back to the clearance. Oh goody.

I know what you're thinking right now, 'DID HE JUST USE WANDLESS MAGICE!??!?!' No, my children, he did not. I repeat, I started to run, not paying attention to what I was doing. Tada. That should've given you a hint that I dropped the wand. Didn't it? See! Now, let's go on with the scene and stop procrastinating.

I breathed quickly as if I just came out of a slight coma that was caused by my almost drowning. But, that wasn't the cause. The cause was the quickness, the swiftness of the spell that had caught my everlasting breath. It was the breath that could've helped my life at its most precious moment.

"Clever, but not clever enough. Now I'm tired of your bullshit Weasley, so I have to take matters into my on hands."

I just blinked at him. He just smirked and threw me across to the middle where I fell with an 'humph' on my back. He walked over to me and looked down at me. I tried to sit up and say something smart to him when I was forced back down.

He pointed his wand at me and said a spell in his head. I closed my eyes and braced for it. But there was no flash of green light, just a feeling of something chaining me to the ground. What the buck?

_(A/N: What the buck is dedicated to my dear friend, Delu. (You might've heard of her? LULU I SAID IT. Ok. I'll stop interrupting, maybe.)_

I opened my eyes and tried to get up but my hands we stuck to the ground and so were my legs. Oh great. He's a freak.

"Let me go, you bastard. Its way past your bedtime, don't you think? Isn't your master calling you to kiss his toes?"

"You bitch."

He flashed his wand at me and a searing pain went through my spine and sent what felt like slashes of knifes creating an X on my back. Was that possible at all? Did I even make sense at all? I screamed in spite of myself, even though I told myself not to. I didn't want to show another weakness, but I couldn't help it.

With another flick, I was hoisted into the air to his eye level. I tried to move then, but I was still in the body position I was on the ground. It was extremely weird. I felt… weightless. Was that even possible on the wonderful Earth? Magic plays with the laws of nature doesn't it? Merlin was freaking genius, was he not?

Things got weirder within the next minute as Draco came closer to me. His eyes were softer this time. He licked his lips voraciously as if he was hungry for the one thing he'd been waiting his whole life for. My eyes widen in fear as the next thing that was fabricating in my head became true. His lips crushed against mine.

I gasped against his lips. He smiled against mine. He continued to kiss me without my response. I couldn't do anything to stop him as he started to kiss down my neck. I just stood there in invisible chains in midair with my eyes closed and teeth biting my lips. He stopped and looked at me. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You know, I've always loved you secretly. Pansy is nothing to me. You mean everything to me, secretly, of course."

A whimper escaped my lips. I felt like I was in a situation that I will never get out of any time soon. I knew what was coming next, something that will never escape my memory. Something tragic that will write sins instead of the tragedies the little authors in my head are supposed to write.

After kissing me with a little suckling, Draco did another swish of his wand and I was back on the ground. I felt the invisible chains that bounded my body slackened and I could move my legs a little. I wonder why? Not.

I licked my lips. They seemed to have become chapped since the last time I talked. I braced myself for what was about to happen next and closed my eyes. I hear movements that made my heartbeat quicken. I sneaked a peak and saw Draco on top of me.

'_HOLY SHIT! Oh crap. Oh God. Oh gods. Please help. I can't do anything. I'm hoping you'll help me. Yes…? Maybe…?' I though stupidly._

I closed my eyes once again. I felt tears well up behind my lids. I knew that most likely that no one was going to answer my silent calling, my silent entreaty. But, I decided to be vigilant with my ears as my feeling was taken over by my harasser's lips which I hardly felt. I then realized that my feeling was almost gone. I opened my eyes a little and slightly looked to the side. Everything was a blur.

With the slight consciousness I had left, I thought about what might be causing me to loose my sight and I thought about the torture I just went through and the escaping I tried to make successful. The only thing I could feel was the thing I was hoping I couldn't feel, the loosing of my innocence.

_(A/N: Okay, I know one of you just peed in your pants when you read that, didn't you?)_

I could feel him planting kisses on my neck, sucking my skin like it was delicious instead of dirty. I could feel his hand slowly go up to my shirt finally making it to the item he was searching for and unclasping it.

_(A/N: …What's that's smell? Do one of you just poo in your pants? Ew. Nasty. Just kidding. )_

I bit my bottom lip trying to stay quiet as the rapist unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down my legs, then sliding down my underwear. I squeezed my eyes tight, not wanting see a not a pinch of light coming through my lids, scared that I might see what he was doing to me.

I felt him feel me, touch me, caress me. The wet kisses sounding as they left my body, his fingers flowing smoothly over my skin, the flesh upon flesh as he went into me, I felt it all. The tears were pouring down my cheeks by now. I only felt the pain going through me. I wanted someone to save me. I wanted the main person who saves everyone to save me.

'_Harry, please save me. I know you can hear me. You can hear everyone. I want you to save me like you did back in my first year. Harry? Can you hear me? Please save me…'_

I was on the brink of becoming unconscious when he stopped. He had climaxed and came into me. I stifled a slight groan. He got up and dressed the both of us with a flick of his wand and unchained me. I could now stand up and move around. Thank goodness.

I looked at my spirit's assassin, wanting to attack him, call him names that a sailor wouldn't even say. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to torture him. I saw in his yes he didn't regret it. He smirked, and popped out, leaving me alone. I felt another tear come down.

"He didn't save me," I said silently.

I sat there in my blood puddle and looked at the sun beginning to set. I didn't care if it blinded me with its light, I just wanted it to guide me and it did.

* * *

I arrived at the Burrow, slowly, like my journey there. For some reason, the magical barrier let me in. It was like it knew that I needed help, that I needed my family and comfort. I thought about it as I weakly tried to pound on the back door that was known as the kitchen door. 

No one answered to my weak knocking, as gently as I could; I turned the doorknob and entered. At first there was chattering and then silence. I saw their fright stricken faces and my eyesight went into a blur. Everything did.

I felt so ashamed. I ran, got tortured, and raped. I was defenseless, and defended myself weakly. I hated myself. I hated the person that was supposed to save me and didn't. I think its bullshit how this day turned out and how I will remember it.

My knees finally gave out from under me and I fell unto them. I felt someone try to lift me up and I fell into them. I heard my mum screams and the callings of my name. I saw a faint face as I faded into darkness. I saw a light within the dark place and saw Harry's face. I whispered, "Harry?"

The face shook his head and said no. I shut my eyes purposely. I wanted the face to be gone. I wanted the other realm to take me. I wanted what I wanted, but I couldn't get it like the way I wanted what I wanted to save me.

_(A/N: What if I say FIN next? Would you be p.issed as hell if I did? Well, I'm not. Just wanted to ask. That's the end of the chapter buddies. Enjoy? You didn't? Oh well. I loved it.)_

* * *

_Well, there's your chapter for the new year. _

_I hope you enjoy my random outbursts during the post. Lol._

_HAPPY NEW YEAR AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_


	6. All Around Me: A Healing

**All Around Me: A Healing**

**Chapter:**** Six **

**Genre:** Drama, General, Action, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** PG through PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the lovely characters in this chapter. Also the lyrics from different songs

**A/N: **……. Be surprised.

**Edited:** I don't think so, dears.

**Warnings:** …. I don't know if there's really any…. –blinks-

**Harry's P.O.V.**

_[Harry's Dream:_

_--__Your fingertips across my skin_

_I smiled as Ginny's fingers grazed my stomach and kissed my hand. She looked into my eyes and said something that I couldn't hear. I looked at her with a question in my expression. She tilted her head._

_--The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_She moved from on top of me to the side of me, making me glimpse at the palm trees all around us. I looked down and saw we were surrounded by sand. I picked up some and let the grains go through my fingers._

_--Images_

_I looked back up Ginny. She looked so beautiful. I touched her hair and she removed my hand. She stood me up with herself and held my hands. She looked at the roughness of them and looked back at me with sadness in her eyes. I tried to talk to her, but I couldn't. No words came out of my mouth. _

_--You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_She came closer to me and leaned in my ear. She started to sing in my ear. We started to sway to the melody of her voice until she stopped. I felt something wet hit my shoulder. _

_--The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_I looked at her face. She was crying. Tear after tear came and I couldn't do anything. Finally, I asked what was wrong. I tried to brush them away but something wouldn't let me touch her face._

_--Clever trick_

_She smiled and giggled. I pulled her closer to me and whispered in her ear, "Clever trick." She then pushed me away. Her eyes had sorrow in them again and then anger. I backed away, confused by her actions. All of a sudden her eyes went back to sorrow. She pulled me closer then and whispered softly in my ear…_

"_Harry, please save me. I know you can hear me. You can hear everyone. I want you to save me like you did back in my first year. Harry? Can you hear me? Please save me…PLEASE!!!!"_

_I looked at her bewildered and backed away. She was coming towards me with every step I took. She looked like she was about to die. Her face was paling. Her eyes seemed to be going into her skull and her body decaying. I was scared and almost started to run when she finally fell to her knees and said the strangest thing._

"_I know you could hear me. Why didn't you save me Harry? Aren't you the person who saves everyone? Why couldn't you save me?"_

_There was a sudden rush of green light and I could hear her screams and then mine._

_/end_

I woke up within an instant. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I was covered with sweat that was all over my body. Fear was going through me a thousand miles a second. Something was wrong, I could feel it. Ginny didn't come to me in a dream just to scare the shit out of me. She came to me so I could help her. I know she did.

**

* * *

Omnipresence**

The Weasley family was now at St. Mungo's anxiously waiting for one of the healers to tell them something about Ginny's condition. None of the scurrying healers that were going in and out of Ginny's hospital room were telling them anything. Mr. Weasley sat close to Mrs. Weasley so he could help calm her down. Nothing was helping her cope with her knowing that her daughter was on the brink of death.

Fred and George were with their girlfriends when the family called them to the Burrow to help them get Ginny to a hospital. When they arrived they were surprised by the scene they saw. They saw an unconsciousness and bloody Ginny. They could tell she was dying. They got out of their shock and they and their girlfriends helped out the situation. Right now, they felt helpless as they sat next to their parents.

Tonks and Lupin arrived at the Burrow early to tell the Weasley clan that they were engaged and getting married. They didn't know that an hour after their arrival they would be carrying practically a dead girl that they cared about to the hospital. Nothing in their Auror training could've prepared them for the heartache they were going through at the moment; especially, for Tonks. Ginny was like a little sister to her. She clung to Remus, crying on his shoulder.

Bill and soon-to-be Fleur Weasley were leaned against each other, both staring in shock at what had just happened over the past 2 hours. Yes, they have been waiting there for 2 hours on the healers. Nothing. They had told them nothing. Bill couldn't fathom why they hadn't told them something, and surprisingly, Fleur felt the same way. Maybe it was because she loved Bill so much, she wanted him to be happy. I don't blame Fleur at all. I would want the same thing.

Charlie looked at the couple staring and read their minds. He had been thinking the same thing. He leaned against the wall and sighed closing his eyes. He folded his arms and sighed again. He kept trying to figure out why someone would want to do this to Ginny, unless… "Ron! Stop walking up and down the hallway like… something that can't be still!"

Ron stopped and looked at his brother and glared. He continued to pace, hoping that Hermione got his message through the floo. He was so mad, so frustrated, so sad, so… He had so many emotions locked away inside that he couldn't explain them.

"Ron, please stop. You're annoying us. I know that you're frustrated right now but –"

"I'm more than that! I'm angry and p.issed! I mean, why aren't you going crazy like I am Charlie!"

"Hey! She's my bloody sister too!"

"Well, act like it!"

"I am! Just because I'm mature…" Ron snorted.

"Yeah, right."

"You know what Ron? You can kiss my…"

"You two stop it! I mean stop it right now, dammit!"

Everyone went silent and looked at Father Weasley. The family had never heard him curse before. The two bickering sons knew not to test their father's patience or his anger. They quieted down and just waited for the healer to come.

Another hour passed as the family and friends waited for just a smidge of news. No one came to them. Mrs. Weasley started to pace along with Ron out of anticipation for _something_. Everyone was getting tired and worrisome. There were footsteps heard from behind Ron and everyone turned to see… Hermione. It was only Hermione. She stopped.

"Hi. I got the message from Ron… Where is he," she said in a small whisper.

"I'm right here Hermione."

"Oh Ronald!"

Hermione ran to her dearly beloved Ron and hugged him. The twins coughed and whispered to each other which lead to snickering. Ron glared at that behind Hermione's back. They stopped and went back to coughing.

"You know Hermione, we didn't get the same greeting. How come? What makes Ron so special?" Fred said with a smirk.

"Yeah, anything going on between you to?"

"Oh shut up Fred and George. I'm glad you got here Hermione."

"Me too," Hermione leaned in and asked, "Have you talked to Harry? Did you send him the same thing you sent me?" Ron shook his head.

"I couldn't. I didn't have the heart."

"I understand."

"Um, sorry to break up the whole secret conversation but a healer is coming this way."

George pointed towards a woman with strawberry blonde hair and looked fairly young, but at the same time, fairly old. She had dark blue eyes and a smile on her face. You could tell she was trying to help the situation that was about to unfold. The healer finally came upon the Weasley family.

"Hi. I'm Healer Mickey Parker. I'm the main healer over Ginny Weasley. I'm happy to say that we have her in a stable condition though critical. Um... One minute she's ok, the next her body can change its functioning and it can be the death of her."

Every gulped at the revelation and didn't know what to think.

"And we've found out why. You daughter seems to have undergone series of tortures and it shows in her physical injuries even though we haven't went into a full physical observation, so –"

"So, why haven't you? It's been this long!"

"Bill! Don't interrupt!"

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley. As I was saying: Since we haven't went into full physical observation, we don't know what other injuries she could have. And to answer you question young man, it's because we've been trying to get stable. Weren't you listening?"

The twins sniggered as Healer Mickey snapped at Bill. Bill had a faint tint of red on his cheeks as she said this.

"Well, that was the good part, so I'm going on to the bad part."

"The bad part?"

"Yes. It seems that whoever tortured her knew what they were doing. Somehow, or some way they got her not to wake up. But, it's strange because it seems as if _she _is the one not making herself wake up. We've tried even the most advanced spells to help her awaken, but no luck. It's like she blocking the spells with her mind. It's weird…

"So, what are you saying? Are you saying that Ginny…" Remus drifted off.

"Yes, it seems like doesn't want to wake up. She doesn't want to re-enter the world.'

"What? I don't understand. That doesn't make any sense." Remus said, obviously confused.

There was pacing from behind, and then a voice replied, "What she's saying is that Ginny must've suffered during her torture and doesn't want to face it. Maybe the torture was so brutal that in her opinion she shouldn't be able to live and that it will only worry you so much. Also, and maybe, just maybe that she doesn't want to remember it. She wants darkness to overcome her. She wants death and she's fighting the magic that's trying to help revive her. I think that's what she's saying. Right healer?"

The Weasleys blinked at Alicia after the explanation and looked at the healer for a yes or a no. The Healer nodded and continued.

"Right. And there's something else. She has an X on her back. Like a cursed X."

"A curse," everyone shrieked and the healer flinched.

"Yes. We haven't seen anything like it. It still bleeding and seems like it doesn't want to close up to heal. Right now it's drying up, thank goodness. We're waiting for the blood to dry up so we can close it up and let it heal. After that, we'll get someone who deals with curses to see what kind is it."

"Well, I'm a curse breaker. I can help."

"Oh that's great. Well, I have to go and check on other patients. That's all we can do for tonight. Have a nice night."

The Healer smiled and walked away, leaving the Weasley family astonished.

"Well, I guess it's time to go home." Mrs. Weasley said defeated.

Everyone started to protest.

"Now, now, you heard her. Everyone go! It's been a long day for all of us. I agree with Molly. Tomorrow, we all will visit Ginny if we can. Bill, tomorrow, if you can, try to find every curse dealing with X's. Maybe Alicia and Hermione will help, if they want to."

"We will Mr. Weasley. Anything to help," Alicia responded immediately.

"Good," Mr. Weasley sighed, "now, let's go home. Hermione, you can stay over if you want to"

* * *

The next day, family and friends arrived back at St. Mungo's not knowing what to expect. They most certainly weren't ready for the news at all. When the news was heard, nothing could've stopped Mrs. Weasley from collapsing on her knees like she did. She started sob while she had her head in her hands. The healer didn't have the heart to also announce that they found something else wrong with the only girl in the Weasley family. She didn't have the heart.

The oldest of the siblings, the parents, and the friends of the family were the first to say good-bye to the girl that lay on her deathbed. They couldn't do anything else; nothing could've stopped her body from rapidly changing its plight.

When Ron and Hermione, the last of the group, went to say their final words, they couldn't help but just stand there. They knew Harry should be here, but they didn't have the courage to tell him. They knew he would go ballistic and barmy.

Hermione leaned in and put her head in the crook of Ron's neck. She stifled a sniffle and looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes too. They looked at each other and held hands, looking for comfort within each other. This would be the last time they would see Ron's dear sister.

Ron sighed and wiped his tears away. He said in a dark whisper, "We should go; they're waiting for us, 'Mione."

Hermione nodded and looked at Ginny one more time. She squinted at the body a little, not believing that she was dieing so fast. Not believing that Ginny gave up so quickly to death. She let go of Ron's hand and went towards the bed.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Ron, I just can't believe that she about to be gone. I can't believe that there's nothing we can do."

"I know, Hermione. I know. But, everything happens for a reason right? Isn't that what you always used to say? I mean-"

"Ron…"

"What?"

"Look at Ginny."

He looked and his heart started to quickened. He saw his sister's hand twitch and then her body. He swallowed some of his spit and looked at Hermione nervously. This reminded him of when Harry had bad dreams. He didn't want to go through it again. If only he could get in her head and stop her… If only.

**

* * *

Ginny's P.O.V.**

_(A/N: Ok, I have to cut you off now. But, the next section is going to be kinda weird and oddly put. You're going to be confused, but you'll get it… at the end of the story. BAHAHA. Deal with it. Oh, and also there are lyrics in here, and I will be skipping some to fit with this part. Okay?)_

_[In Ginny's mind:_

I'm floating, I'm weightless, there's no air, though I can breathe. Something that's flowing through my veins makes me have a feeling of superiority. Nothing can make me open my eyes into the world I once known. I'm weightless, there's no air, though I can breathe. I'm floating.

_--My hands are searching for you_

_--My arms are outstretched towards you_

My hands are outstretched upwards, over my head. I'm trying to feel for some ceiling but nothing's up ahead. Grasping and feeling for anything, not feeling anything at all. Darkness all around as something magical falls. Searching… searching for any acknowledgement of anything, everything, even though I don't want to within these darkened walls.

_--I feel you on my fingertips_

I finally had a hold of something on my edge of my fingertips. Even though it was a slight tingle, I felt it. I tried to look for the thing that I touched the thing I wanted to see and see if I was imagining things. The darkness still was still in my eyesight and I couldn't see anything still. As I tried to walk on the nothingness that was ubiquitous, I got more and more frustrated. I grabbed my hair. I couldn't feel it. Why couldn't I?

_--And so I cry  
--The light is white  
--And I see you_

I felt like screaming, but no voice. No feeling, no voice, hardly any hearing, just a little bit of seeing. I let my hands grab the strands of auburn dancing about my face. I still didn't feel it no matter how hard I grabbed and pulled. I felt paralyzed, I felt helpless, I felt ashamed, and I felt like nothing. I closed my eyes and only saw more darkness. Tears started to ignite. I let them come.

I opened my dark brown irises and saw a light. I gasped. That was the first noise I had heard in ages and it echoed. My hands went up to my mouth to cover it and I felt it. I cried out in relief. That reverberated too. I looked upon the light and instead of it being yellow, it was white.

I just stared at it until something happened, and something thing. A face appeared and that's when I saw him. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I knew he was here to help me, guide me back to the life I once knew. He was like medicine to fight off something and I didn't want to take it. I didn't want to go back. Not at all. He can't make me. I don't care if he was sent here to help me. I didn't want to go. I just wanted… I want to…

_--My tongue dances behind my lips for you  
--This fire rising through my being  
--Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

I opened my lips and said your name. I yelled at you to go away. I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay afloat even though it isn't where I supposed to be. I closed my eyes and I felt heat going through my body. I felt the aching of my body. I myself move, but not in this world. I closed my eyes tighter and tried to fight off of the heat, the fire going through my body.

The feeling sent tingling shocks through my spine and my skin burning. I was fighting it back. The battle that I was fighting was a useless one. It will soon win and I will be sent back into a world that I know I will be ashamed to see again. I do not deserve to see it; I do not deserve to rest upon it. I am a weakling.

I opened my eyes as the fire within me won my losing battle. I peered into those eyes knowing that it was the end for me and I knew I had to go back. I have a reason to be there. I have a reason to stay alive. Tears came again, and this time pouring. I nodded and he told me to come, to come closer and I'll be there again… with everyone.

_--I'm alive, I'm alive_

I hands reached out, my joints popped, and screams echoed. I began to sweat. The darkness became a little clearer. My eyes began to blur out and I felt something cushion under me. I felt my thrash. I was beginning to wake up, become one with my world again.

I felt the trails of sweat on my face and my lips parting. My voice was screaming. I wanted help; I wanted someone to help me come back into the world. I wasn't quite strong enough yet. And then… my upper body went upward and my hands in my hair. My brain and body was starting to understand each other and act together as one. And thanks to that, I could feel my hands in my wet and sweaty hair and could hear myself say:

"I'm alive, I'm still alive."

_/end_

**

* * *

Ron's P.O.V.**

Hermione was holding on tight to me as Ginny thrashed around in her bed. She seemed to be fighting to break through. Hermione and I didn't do anything, just stared at her in horror. Something was happening and it was a good thing… maybe. We're not sure yet, but we'll wait and see.

**

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V**

We didn't know what to do; I didn't know what to do. I was horrified. What was happening was worse than what we go through with Harry. Maybe that's why the both of them have a connection that we can't understand, and probably never will. I don't know how to deal with what is happening right now. So far, it's been a blur and because I'm so confused I seem to be going in slow motion. My brain isn't functioning like it's supposed to be, not at all.

Finally, Ginny stopped flailing in her bed. I squeezed Ron's hand in faith, hoping with him that she had come to and not made her final movement. There was another twitch of her hand and a slight movement towards her hair. We saw her lick her lips and part them. I gasped as she grabbed her hair with her eyes still closed and had her fists balled up with her Weasley red hair. I bit my lips and continued to watch her.

What happened next was obscure. Ginny had parted her lips to scream the most ominous of screams. She had began thrashing and screaming again, and pulling her hair. As she thrashed she became covered with sweat.

Suddenly, she calmed down again, and was breathing hard. It was like she was awakening. And then…and then… there was a swift, sudden movement and she sitting up breathing normally. Her eyes: big, brown, and seemed to be rolling to the back of head. Her red hair: sweaty, and around her pale face. She tried to crawl to us, reaching for us with her clammy hands, saying, "I'm alive. I'm still alive! Come here. I have to tell you something. I need you to tell him something. Please. Ron… Hermione. Come here…"

**

* * *

Ron's P.O.V.**

Hermione seemed terrified and backed away from the scary looking Ginny. I wouldn't blame her. She was scary. I gulped and took Hermione's hand. Ginny was close to getting a hold of Hermione… I heard a scream. It was Hermione's. Ginny had grabbed her arm and she was trying to pull her closer. I look Hermione's other arm and pulled her towards me to get her back. It worked.

There was a wind and there were healers. With a swift movement they pushed us out the room saying that they heard the screams and had to get back up before they came. I saw behind one of the healer's back that they were pushing my sister her back with voice, trying to control. She screamed my name and I screamed hers back. She tried to reach for me but one of the male healers knocked her out with a spell. I screamed her name again.

The main healer over her came into the room running and ordering orders. She looked us with a small smile on her face, letting us know everything's going to be alright. I nodded, knowing I should be grateful. I looked over Hermione who was sobbing in her hands. I pulled her towards me and let her cry on my chest. She looked up at me and said, "Ronald, your heart is beating so fast. Are you ok?" I nodded for my response and smiled.

I heard a scurrying of feet and saw my family coming towards us with coffees and such in their hands. They seemed to be confused. I said in a hoarse voice, "Everything's going to be okay. Everything's alright. She's alive."

_

* * *

(Awww that was a spazzy chapter, was it not? I hope you enjoyed it. ) Please read and review! 1,000 reads!_


	7. The Great Escape

**The Great Escape**

**Chapter : Seven**

**Genre : Genreral**

**Rating : G**

**A/N : An Okay chapter. not my best and not my favorite.**

**Edited?: No, but I did reread it. **

**Three days Later – Omnipresence**

After the awakening of Ginny Weasley, the healers couldn't seem to get her to calm down. She was always trying to get out of the room, trembling as though she was a doddering senior, and saying the most bizarre things. It was like she had gone off her rocker and into another world. The only way to calm her down was by knocking her out. This was the only way the healers could figure out what happened and how they could help. Even though it was only three days afterward, it was too much for them to handle.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, it is only with your permission that we take your daughter to… to the Spell Damage floor."

"Healer Parker! What? No-no! Not my daughter! I will not… I will not…" Mrs. Weasley was in such a state of shock that she couldn't talk in complete sentences.

"Molly, calm down. You'll hyperventilate, dear. Now, Healer, why exactly do you want to move our daughter there?"

"Well…"

**

* * *

**

**A Couple of Hours Later**

"What? But, mum… we have to tell Harry!"

"Now, you heard your father Ronald Billius Weasley. You cannot send a letter to Harry about Ginny. And you know why, so don't you dare ask why."

"But…"

"Ronald. Shut your mouth now. OH SHUT UP FRED AND GEORGE!"

The twins shut up immediately and Ron stomped off to his room. Once in, he turned to see Hermione sitting on his bed looking worried, as always now.

"Ronald…"

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"I'm scared."

"What? Why?"

"'Cus…"

"… Did you just say 'cus? Hermione? Are you okay?"

Ron went over to sit by her and looked at her with a worried expression on his baffled face. She replied, "Of course I'm not! Gosh, Ron, your sister is probably crazy right now and we can't tell Harry and… and… V- Voldemort's everywhere. Didn't you hear the order last night during the emergency meeting? They think he's trying to take over the ministry! Oh God… I just don't know what to do… we're supposed to be helping Harry… but, everything's happening so fast… I just…"

He continued to look at her and responded, "It's going to be okay Hermione. This is just another bump in the road. We'll…we'll…maybe; just maybe we'll make it through. It's all up to Harry you know. I wish we could tell him. I wish we could –" Hermione had stopped him in mid-sentence and had hugged him. His heart stopped when her flesh touched his. Warmth, that's all she needed from him, warmth.

* * *

**At the Hospital – Ginny's P.O.V.**

My eyes opened and lights blinded me. My hands clapped to my face to cover them. I peeked through my fingers and adjusted to the brightness. I rose up and looked around. My room was different from the last time I awoke. And I realized this wasn't my hospital room. They had moved me somewhere else, but where exactly? And if they hadn't, am I hallucinating again?

"Ginny? Great, you're up. Can you see me?" a woman asked. I nodded and she continued, "Now, I need to tell you something very important. You need to keep quiet about it all. Don't get loud okay? Stay calm. Do you understand? Can you do that for my Ginny?"

I looked at her oddly, trying to prognosticate her next move. I was fabricating the conversation continuation in my head. I pulled back my covers and tried to stand up. Once up, my feet fell off balance. The healer hurriedly helped me. She looked at me and took a deep breath.

"Ginny -"

"Before you tell me anything…Tell me where am I. My room is different; it's all white. Why?"

"We've moved you. Now -"

"Where?"

"To the 4th floor. Now, listen –"

"To the 4th floor?!?! I'm not spell damaged in the brain. You've put me in the loony bin!"

"I know that! But, the other healers don't believe that."

"Aren't you the main healer over me? Aren't you the major authority?"

"I am and they can overthrow me."

"Overthrow you? But how?"

"Shush, girl. Not right now. Right now, you have to go."

"Go where?"

"To your home. You don't belong here. It's obvious that you're ready to go home. You need to get out of here before _they_ make you go crazy. I can tell that you're well enough to go home."

"Really!" I exclaimed so loud my neighbors shifted in their beds.

"Didn't I say don't get loud? If your roommates wake up, the other healers will come in and strap you down."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Forget I said that and listen to me."

"NO," I yelled, "Tell me or I'll keep yelling."

"Ginny! I can't. I shouldn't have -"

I then screamed. Healer Mickey clapped her hands over her ears. I closed my eyes and screamed louder. I heard other patients stir from the noise and I then opened my eyes. I was smirking until it was wiped off. A rush of healers came in. Some went to the others and others came to me. Something told me to dodge them and run and escape, but I stayed glued to that spot.

A male haler pulled out his wand and pointed it to me. My heart pace quicken with fever. I started to sweat out of no where. My eyes felt like they were darting like crazy from one place to another, and they probably were. I saw Healer Mickey trying to help other healers and looking at me with a worried expression. I, myself, wasn't only worried about me, but also scared, terrified, petrified for my life.

The healer came closer to me and said something along the lines of stay calm; we're not going to hurt you. But, I knew better and backed away. He grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me towards him. I pulled back again and struggled against his grip. I screamed and tried to hit him with my other hand, but someone else grabbed my other wrist.

I struggled against the two and tried to see past the. Maybe I can get away. You know, become clever and smart like Hermione and react within a second and have a bittersweet escape. But, no. I couldn't see anything nor see an opening. My brain wasn't acting well, either, so I couldn't think of anything. I continued to fight back against them when a red light came towards me and –

* * *

I was reawakening. I could feel again. The darkness was drifting away and light was starting to float foggily into my vision. I heard a voice calling to me as my eyes fluttered open. I saw Healer Mickey. She was crouched over me. When she saw that I was up, she put her finger to her mouth. I knew to be quiet. 

"I want you to wake up. Put this cloak on and this muggle hat. Then go to the main floor and look for my office. In there is a bathroom and some clothes so you can freshen up. After that go disguise yourself as a visitor and go to the waiting room. In there is a fire place for Flooing. Then you will go to your house and stay there. I will cover for you on how you got checked out. Ok? Do you hear me, Ginny?"

I nodded vigorously and then smiled. I said in a quiet whisper, "Thank you." It was her turn to nod now. I stood up, and this time I didn't fall. I put on the cloak and put my hair under the muggle cap. She nodded and smiled. I smiled back and made my exit.

* * *

I sighed in relief as I reached my first destination. I opened the door to the office and peered in to make sure that there was no one there. No one was. I tip toed in and closed the door quietly. I looked around. Nice office she had. It had a couch, food, and hey, she wasn't lying, a bathroom. Next to the bathroom door was stack of clothes. I smiled and gave thanks to her in my mind, hoping she'll get it.

* * *

I cautiously opened the door and looked outside of Mickey's door. No one was roaming the halls, so it was perfect time to escape. I scurried back in the room and put on the high heeled boots and got the muggle shades and put them on. They covered my eyes that had heavy eyeliner around them and complimented my red rose lip stick that was situated on my lips. I had on all black with a leather jacket over me. I looked like on of those muggle spies and I looked good as one.

I slipped out the door and started tiptoeing down the hall. I looked around every corner I went through and stopped when someone passed me without looking. I was almost to the waiting room. I could see it. I could hear all the injured. I started to get giddy and started to walk my normal pace.

"Excuse me miss. Why are dressed like that?" a voice sounded from behind me and my heart started to race.

"I, um…um… I was just visiting a f-family member." I stuttered and turned around to see…

"Ginny! Gosh. I thought you were someone else. Why aren't you with your family by now?" I blinked at Mickey.

"Uh…"

"Ginny! If I could recognize you, another healer could've recognized you. Don't you know that? Now, go. Shoo, shoo." I nodded and was on my way.

* * *

Green flames engulfed me and I felt myself rushes through all different fireplaces, trying to find the Burrow. Finally I came to a halt and a ball of soot sprouted in my face. I coughed and stood up and brushed the black ashes off. I heard someone yell, "Who are you? Let me see your face! Dad, Bill, Charlie! Come down here! Quick!"

I froze within an instant. I let my hands rise above my head and I turned around slowly. I slowly took of my shades. The red headed person holding the wand gasped and lowered it. A handful of people hurried down the stairs and when they came to a halt, they gasped too. The red-headed woman looked at me gasped and smiled and yelled my name. I smiled back and said, "Mum!"

_

* * *

(Ew. Not my best chapter, but, w/e.) Please review!_


	8. Normality

I decided to go on and post the last chapter I had. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Normality**

Hermione was lying beside me in my bed. I had asked her to sleep with me tonight. I didn't tell her why and she didn't ask, so this was unspoken of. We lay there just talking. Talking about the past and not the present because we knew if we did, it would only bring tension, fear, and sadness to the atmosphere.

"Hermione, do you want to know what happened to me out there? What really happened?" She stiffened.

"Only if you want me to know."

"Yes, I want you to."

"Okay."

"I think Healer Mickey already knows, but didn't want to tell anyone because she knows it'll hurt me – us. She helped me escape. Did you know that?"

"No."

I felt her heart beating against the covers and the waves vibrated to my flesh which felt it. I looked at her and started to talk, "She did, really. Well, Anywho… I was under the Imperius curse by Lucius Malfoy. No, no. No interrupting me Hermione. And then they, as in the Malfoys and company, tortured me. They tried to get some info out of me about Harry. NO INTERRUPTIONS HERMIONE! Gosh. Where was I? Oh, yes… did they honestly think I knew anything about Harry? Lousy death eaters if you ask me. They should've asked you if they… but, that's not the point. The adults left and it was only Draco and I left."

"Draco was there?!?!"

"Hermione!"

"Sorry."

I looked at her and then blinked. I continued, "Anywho, after they left, Draco started to torture me again. He tried to beat me you know and threw all sorts of spells flying at me also. I think that's how I got that scar on my back. Well, he had me bounded, eventually, and he… Hermione… he raped me." I heard my best friend gasp and I felt my heart quicken. I got it out…well sort of. I still hadn't told her the whole story.

"Ginny, oh my goodness! We have to go tell what that bastard did! Right now and I mean it. Oh if Harry finds out or worse…your brothers! There will be hell to pay. You will get revenge."

"Hermione, shut up." I said in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone what I just told you."

"Why?"

"Because… Just promise me. I've been through too much pain and honestly… I haven't given you the whole story to tell, so just… just don't tell anyone. Pinky promise? Hermione, pinky promise me."

"Ginny I don't agree with this…"

"I know you don't. But, if you cared about me and what I've been through… you'll promise."

"Okay Gin, I promise."

"Thanks."

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"How can you just say it like that? You know what? Never mind. You're so brave Ginny. I admire you. I really do. I hope you know that."

"Thanks Hermione thanks." And we fell asleep with that.

**-**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

It was about three o'clock in the morning when I crept cautiously out of the room Ginny and I shared. I had to tell someone what Ginny told me. I silently knocked on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom door until it opened. It finally did.

I was crying by now. As I told the last part with Draco and Ginny and how Ginny said she still didn't tell me all of what happened, I was crying. I couldn't help but tell. I hope Ginny understands this. Of course won't; she wouldn't be Ginny without understanding. I feel sorry for doing this. I see Mrs. Weasley crying in shock and I feel even sorrier. I am so, so sorry. I now understand why Ginny didn't want her family to know. I've seen their reactions and the pain. Pain for them and for her, I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry.

**-**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

I had heard every word Hermione confessed to my family. I was distraught, mad, sad… but mainly mad than anything. How dare she? She pinky promised… she promised. I felt more anger, frustration bubble up inside of me. I felt so betrayed…duped. I was tricked. I started coming down here early to help mother with breakfast and such. I've regretted coming down here now – no, I do regret it now, using the present tense that is.

I stomped from my hiding place and landed with a loud _thump_ on the floor. I glared at my so called best friend. She jumped up immediately, fear in her puffy eyes. I could tell her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. I glared at her and she looked down shyly. Hatred was pouring down on her from me. I felt like I abhorred her because she told. Betrayal – betrayal made me do this.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. I had to tell. You can't go around letting this go unknown. Someone has to pay for it. Please, please be reasonable." I heard her say.

**-**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I felt myself start to sweat. I didn't like the look Ginny was giving me. It was a glare that could kill; I'm terrified. I asked her to be reasonable, she's not listening. She's edging closer to where I stand. Again, I'm terrified.

**-**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

My sense, my common sense was gone. I felt my body taking charge of my mind. My body, my outer shield edged closer to Hermione. I was ready to pounce on her, to hurt her. Then, it happened. My body took full control over my brain and grabbed her. I heard her shriek in astonishment, but I didn't care about her fright. I held her by her arms and threw her against the wall. I heard glass shattering and a yell of no. I didn't respond to their callings of my name. I closed my eyes and tears poured out pain. They were piercing my skin.

-

"Ginny! Ginny! Open up. We just wanna talk to you sis. Come on. We're here for you." Ron yelled through the bathroom door.

"Or kill the bastards that hurt you. One or the two."

My lips twitched upward while Fred said that. I continued to examine myself in the mirror as I yelled go away. I blinked the tear back what was thwarting my strength to stay calm. I closed my eyes and opened them back up. I looked at myself in the towel. I had just got finished taking the third shower in a row. I still felt dirty. I am still dirty. I took a deep breath and held back my emotions.

-

It was later that afternoon when someone finally found me or got to me. It was Tonks and her aurora skills. She climbed over the furniture I had piled up against the door. She let an exasperated sigh out and looked at me with a funny expression.

"Wotcher Ginny." I just blinked at her.

"So, you wanna talk?" I glared at her.

"They've already told the whole world?" I asked coldly.

"No, only the Order. We needed to know Ginny. Hermione did the right thing, Ginny. She -"

"She did the disloyal thing. She did the untrustworthy thing. I told her to -"

"She only did it to help you, to protect you. There was no need to throw her and hurt her!"

I looked at her hurt. "I didn't mean to! I didn't know what I was doing," I started to cry, again, "I feel so dirty and I can't get it off. It's in my blood now, my skin Tonks. It won't go away. It's worse than the chamber Tonks. I can't get it off. I'm so tired of crying… I don't cry. Ginny Weasley doesn't cry, but right now I'm pouring acid rain. It won't stop, it just won't stop." She hurried to my side.

"Just calm down. We'll get through this Ginny. We're here for you. We'll fight for you. Just talk to us."

"I want everything to be normal again Tonks."

"It will be back, after you talk."

I looked at her. We were hugging now and I had stopped crying. She looked back at me with concern. She must've seen my insides becoming my outside. I knew I looked like hell. "Just let me have a second to myself, please."

-

I slid down the rope of sheets I made with my own two hands. I made sure everything was back against the door so no one could breakthrough and if they did, they did it with magic. I landed on the soft grass. I breathed the freshness that surrounded me. I smiled and started to run. Where? Anywhere.

-

The clouds had started rolling in by the time I found somewhere to rest. I had been running and not breathing and I now needed oxygen. I came to a halt at an old, wooden picnic table. It looked so familiar. I went closer and just as I did this it began to rain. There was a strike of lightening and a clash of thunder. I didn't flinch and inch as nature took its course. I squinted through the rain to see details on the inanimate, ancient table. I then touched it and put weight on it seeing if it wasn't too puny for me to sit on. It wasn't.

I sat on it carefully and then lied down on it. My face became splattered with heavy drops of water. I bundled up tighter and hoped I wasn't stopping the cleansing of the conflagration that sat situated in my pores. I started to hum unnecessarily. And close my eyes. I hardly breathed, I think. I wasn't paying attention to my natural process.

-

I don't know how long I lied there in the pouring rain, but I do know that my cleansing was over once I couldn't feel myself shake from the cold anymore. I hopped of the table and landing with a _splat_ in the mud. It was the first thing I had felt since it started to storm. I looked around me as it thundered and once I saw no one was hiding or anything, I ran…

-

Finally, I came upon the Burrow. I snuck around the back to my window. My rope of sheets was still there. My numb fingers had trouble grasping the sheets at first, but then it finally had a hold. I hurriedly climbed the sheets before I slipped falling into the mud below.

I planted my feet firmly on the floor of my room. I looked up to see a person in the shadows. I gasped at the figure stepping out of the foggy darkness and into the gray light. I squinted to see this person was. I smiled when I realized who it was. It was my healer.

"Mickey?!?!"

"Ginny, I am glad you came back."

"How did you get in here?"

"That's not important. The important is you need to talk to your family. I have already talked to them already. But, first we need to get you cleaned up."

"No, no. Just… we'll just go down there now." She nodded.

Slowly we made it down the stairs to the kitchen. People stopped talking as soon as they saw us. I looked at the faces and saw most of the Order was there. My stomach started to churn and not because of my hunger. I know I had started to get nervous. There were too many people, and normally I liked that. It seems I have changed….a lot.

"Okay, Ginny has agreed to talk. Go on Ginny." Mickey pushed me up.

"I – I – I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I just don't know what's going on – I just don't know how to… I'm better now. I, God, I feel so lost as though… as if my soul has left me to something. I feel like… I don't know how I feel. I'm just so sorry. I'm hurting myself and you guys. I'm so, so sorry."

Hermione jumped up out of her seat and ran to me to give me a hug. It was refreshing to get one from a person who still loves me. I feel so relieved she forgives me. Something lifted off my shoulders when she did and it wasn't weight.

-

The Order, family, and friends sat around me, hearing my story and giving me comfort. It was nice. Of course there were words of anger and movements of rage, but I didn't mind. That cleansing helped me more than I thought. Mickey stayed there too. She had taken a day off to stay here and talk to everyone. She was honored to be surrounded by love and "greatness" she called it. I smiled every time she said she was glad. I knew she didn't know, every time she said that she was getting herself deeper into our family and friend circle. In no time mum would have her over for dinner.

-

It was night again and I had asked Hermione to sleep with me again, to start over. She agreed but this time we didn't talk like last time. We just sat there in silence and listened to each other's silent words and vigilant to each other's movement. We were becoming re-familiarized with one another. It was a good feeling. I felt Hermione's heart beat start to slow down into steady vibrations that went through the sheets, to the mattress, to the springs, and to my touch. I felt and I smiled.

_-_

_(A/N: I loved this chapter. While I wrote this chapter I was listening to Paramore. They rock.)_


	9. The Mission and a Birthday

**Chapter Nine: The Mission & A Birthday**

Days have passed and no one has said a peep about what happened or what could've happened. No one said anything about my confession. It only came up when I woke up screaming. They took care of it. It reminded me and them of the summer after my first year Hogwarts. Not happy memories you could say. And non happy memories we don't want to think about.

The past few days have been extra busy with the wedding coming up and the Order trying to get Harry to the Burrow without anyone from the Ministry knowing. We don't know who's on our side now. According Kingsley and the others, half the ministry is under the Imperius Curse or either sided with Moldy Voldie. It seems as though times are getting worse since Dumbledore died. It seems as though the world doesn't know who to side with; like they have no loyalty anymore.

From what I know, one of the Order members have set a false trail of rumor saying they will pick Harry up on his birthday, but actually they're going to get him on the 21st or something like that. How do I know all of this? Ron and Hermione of course. They're going on the trip to get him. And of course I cannot come along. It's too dangerous for me and my family doesn't want me anywhere near any death eaters. I have to agree with them. I don't feel up to seeing any _familiar _faces anytime soon.

Today _is _July 21st by the way. Tonight they will get Harry and bring him to the Burrow. And there's obviously a lot more stuff going on that I don't know and I hate it, I've been sent to my room while the people and the Order have a meeting downstairs. According to Mad-Eye, Sirius' house is booby-trapped by Dumbledore himself and kinda spooky. After he told me that, I decided not to press the subject any farther.

But, at breakfast I did find out something else that was very interesting. It isn't about the rescue mission of Harry but about Remus and Tonks. They got married! It was a secret, of course. The ring Remus got Tonks is beautiful. Tonks is obviously happy. She was glowing all over this morning. Her pink hair is brighter than it has ever been and her eyes were bluer than the bluest of days. I am so happy for her and so was the rest of the crew.

Even though that was all I'd learned at the moment I'm eager to know more. It's not only their war, it's mine too. And I am determined to know what goes on while on the sidelines and on the field. I can't tell you how hard my heart is thumping right now as the Extendable Ears pick up words. I try not to squeal as I hear Remus say: "The Polyjuice Potion is ready. We just need six volunteers. Mad-Eye?"

The next words were muffled and then you heard Mad-Eye say 'Meeting adjourned'. I jumped up and hurriedly pulled the Ears up. I swear it felt like the Ears were coming slower up the stairs as I heard footsteps and voices coming up to my floor. I was panicking; I _am_ panicking. Finally, the pair of Extendable reached me and I fled. I quickly but quietly shut the door. I hid the creation in my drawer and lied down on my bed. That's when Ron and Hermione appeared in my room.

" Hey Gin."

"Hey Ron. Anything interesting happened at the meeting? Not like I would know or anything."

"Ginny…." Ron said warningly.

"Ronald…"

"Ginny, you know we can't say anything."

"But I need to know. What guys are going on the trip? What's the plan? How are you going to get back if death eaters come and attack?"

"Ginny!"

"What Hermione? I can help even if it's only with the information."

"She has a point Herms." Ron pointed out.

"No, no, no! I will not tell."

"Ok, Ronald can tell me then, Hermione. You're excused."

"Fine!"

Hermione sat on her bed with a huff and folded her arms. She always gets mad when she doesn't get her way. I turned to Ron as he sat on my bed. I nodded, saying I was ready. He started: "As you know, we lead a false trail saying that we were going to get Harry on his birthday even though we're really going to get him tonight. Just incase death eaters come like you said, or someone slips out the secret, we got decoys such as the polyjuice potion. Six of us will drink it and become Harry once we get to his house. We will change into clothes similar to his, and then it will be seven Harry's instead of one. So, if death eaters do attack, hopefully they will go for one of the other six, not the real Harry."

I asked who will be with the real Harry. He answered: "Hagrid will have Harry. They will be traveling by a flying motorcycle. Isn't that cool? Fleur and Bill will be traveling by that creature you can only see if you've seen death. I don't remember what's it's called, but whatever. The rest of us will be traveling by broom."

I asked how many are going. He said around ten of them. Maybe more. He doesn't know. He does know that there are a couple of Order members at Harry's house at the moment, giving his so called family a salvation, a hiding place for them during the war. Nice lot, us wizards. Aren't we? I asked what if they split up or loose each other. Of course he had an answer.

He sat there for a second and pondered on how he was going to explain. Suddenly, he started talking: "Originally, we were going to split up anyway to different portkeys that take us back here to the Burrow without a trail. But, then, of course, there was the case of death eaters attacking us. Kingsley and the others met up with people who were on our side and they would have protective spells around their houses. They will also have a portkey to the Burrow. Before you ask who are the people. Hermione and I only know two of them. Tonks parents and Auntie Muriel are the only two we know. Any other questions?"

I took a deep breath and let the information that Ron just told me sink in. I asked my last question. Was there a certain order that everyone was supposed to come back because of the different locations of the portkeys? Ron said he really didn't know. He said he didn't where they were supposed to go until right before the mission. I asked Hermione and she said she didn't know either. I guess she decided to cooperate. I said thank you as mum called for us to have dinner before the "mission." Had two hours passed already?

I stood there with my mother and wished everyone luck on getting Harry safely back to us. Mum was crying (bless her heart). She's always worried about something and or someone. But, the truth is, I'm worried too. Hopefully everyone would come back in one piece and we could have a moment of serenity. Even though my gut is telling me that that isn't going to happen, I still hope though.

I was pacing with my mother. I have to agree with her, they were supposed to be here by now or at least starting to appear in front of us. The first portkey had already started to appear in front of the house, but there were no hands holding it trying to get here. I look at mum and it was like I could read her mind.

_Had what we feared the most happened? Was everyone okay? If not, who was injured? Who had died?_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, bodies became apparent. The portkey that had started to show in front of the house now had hands attached to it and feet ready to land. There was a bright light and mum and I ran outside to see who the people are. It is Harry and Hagrid. My heart stops. Mum was squeezing the living crap out of Harry. Tears are in her eyes and she is asking if they were real or not. I just stand here frozen and trying not let any emotion show in my face.

I start to walk up to the rest of them once I knew I could handle being near _him_. I am strong, aren't I? I hear Harry's voice ask a question. He seems to be out of breath. I stand closer to them as mum answers him. Harry is looking at me with a plea for information as I look up. I tell him who was supposed to be back first and so on. He seems to love being informed. I can tell by the way he looked. His eyes gave him away.

Just as I finish up telling him what was happening, there was another flash and appears George and Lupin. Thank goodness. I yell mum's name and she comes back outside. I look back at the couple and see that something is wrong with George. For the second time tonight, my heart stops. There was a hole in the side of his face. Oh no, his ear, it's gone.

Fred, Tonks, Kingsley, Hermione, Ron, Dad, Bill, and Fleur have made it back, finally. The only two that didn't make it were Dung and Mad-Eye. Dung had chickened out once they were attacked and Mad-Eye had to pay the price. He died. Right before we got all of this information from Bill and Fleur, I had to help Harry compose himself, I guess. I could tell he needed me as much as I need him. I am glad.

We were now in the sitting room passing around glasses of Firewhiskey to remember Mad-Eye. I was the last person to get the bottle. Typical. I felt overwhelmed by our lost and decided to get a little bit more than others. We had a toast to Mad-Eye and drunk our liquor. I looked around the room as my throat started to burn. I guess they weren't lying when they said you had to price to pay when drink Firewhiskey. My eyes are watering.

I blinked back the liquid and noticed that Charlie wasn't with us. Had I been so caught up in my own little world that I hadn't noticed that my brother had left us? Has he gone back to Romania already? Had something came up? These are the things that buzzed through my head as I saw Harry argue with the others. Oh bugger. Again, I was in my own little world and had missed another close caption in the life of Harry Potter. I got up and slipped slowly out the door and up the steps with still my glass in my hand. I had gone unnoticed. Thanks to Harry of course. Maybe I should thank him later on for that….

Days are passing by us now. Mum knows…well, pretty much everyone knows that the trio is leaving us soon, but where to is the question. I wonder myself, and I am determined to find out. My companions, Ron and Hermione, seemed to have turned their backs on me, the little bastards. They won't tell me a smidge of info. I felt kind of offended when Hermione glared at me and snapped: "None of your business." Really, it did hurt. I would've snapped back, but I didn't feel like arguing.

Did I tell you that Harry's birthday is coming up soon? I don't know what to give the poor fellow. But, I've been thinking: He's going on a little quest, no? He'll probably find some girl of some kind and blah. You catch my drift? Even if that doesn't happen, I still want him to remember me. If he doesn't, then he'll know where home is.

Today the Delacours will arrive and mum is running us like crazy. I hardly see the trio, but they hardly see themselves. Mum is determined not to have them together at anytime. She knows they're planning like crazy. While she's trying to find out more, I know a little more myself. Rumor around the Burrow is that Dumbledore left them a mission to do. They and only they can complete it. What they have to do on this mission, know one knows. But, again, mum is determined to find out.

I went downstairs to meet the French family. You could tell that mum was nervous. She wanted everything to be perfect for them. Like I said once before, she worked everyone like crazy. There wasn't a spot that hasn't been wiped down 100 times to make it sparkle, and that's without magic.

After we stood there in our specific spot, they appeared. There were greetings flying everywhere. I greeted nicely of course, but one thing or one person bothered me when I hugged her, Gabrielle Delacour. I let go of her and watch her bat her eyelashes at Harry. In my mind I was cursing her but out loud I cleared my throat. It was a clear warning to back off, obviously. Did she really think she had a chance with him? Wasn't she…five or something like that?

Happy birthday Harry! That's what we all said this morning. Today we all said we were going to kick back and relax. Preparations for the wedding were postponed just because it was his birthday. And at last, I do not have a gift for him. I couldn't and still can't figure out what I want to give him for his birthday. What is there to give him? He has everything! Well, almost everything. I put my head in my hands and sighed. I was so frustrated and it was almost time for breakfast. Hermione finally looked up at me.

"Still having trouble figuring out what you're going to give Harry today?"

"Yes! And I still can't think of anything."

"Well, give him something he'll remember."

"That's what I'm trying to think of –"

"I meant something that isn't materialistic." I looked at her. She had that glint in her eye.

"But how am I supposed to do _that_ with Ronald around?"

"I'll do something with Ron."

"Oh come on Hermione you know you won't be able to head Ron off. He's a 300 pound brother who's super overprotective."

"Just trust me Ginny. When are you going to do it?"

"I dunno. Sometime today… You'll know. I'll ask him to come with me and we're off from there."

"That's not really a good plan. Ron will know what you're going to do."

"Well, that'll be a first for him." Hermione laughed.

I've decided take the plan into action now. I can here them coming up the steps. It's the perfect time. I finally heard them and I opened my door.

"Harry, will come in here for a moment?"

I saw Ron stop. OH damn, he knew. When did he become so smart? Hermione immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him up the steps. The butterflies that were in my stomach were becoming more apparent. I could tell he was nervous too. He didn't know what was coming. I, myself, didn't know how this was going to work. Hopefully, it'll go well.

When he finally was completely in my room he looked at my new transformed room. It was no longer that ugly room from earlier in the summer. Mum made me redecorate it for the Delacours. It was white and nice. I took a deep breath and said: "Happy seventeenth." After that he started to ramble. I didn't reply to the random statements he made. If I did, it would throw me off track. I didn't want to get off track.

I told him I couldn't get him anything when the truth was that I couldn't think of anything. He told me that I didn't have to. I didn't reply to that either. I turned more towards him and started to tell him that I wanted him to have a gift that'll he'll remember. And I then started to ramble about meeting a veela. He replied stupidly about not meeting one where he's going. I was waiting for him to say that and that's when it happened. I kissed him.

He kissed me back in no time. It was the best kiss I've ever given anyone. Maybe he'll remember me now. I could feel his hands on my back and in my hair. Sweet oblivion. I loved the feeling of this, I really did. The kiss was starting to get more intense when…. You guessed it right. Ron appeared out of nowhere and he seemed to be mad. Hermione appeared behind him and seemed to be out of breath. Damn.

I turned around facing the wall. So many emotions were going through me. I was feeling angry, sad, happy, and stupid. Ron acted like he was sorry for walking in on us. Damn Hermione. I whispered happy birthday again. After a moment of silence, I heard Harry walk out with the other two. Just my luck, right? I finally get a moment alone with the guy I love and I can't tell him my feelings for him or tell him what had happened to me. To tell him that I have a scar also caused by Dark Magic, and the only exception is that mine is on my back. Again, just my luck.

That night was Harry's birthday bash. There was no talking between us or no flirtation of any kind like there usually was. It felt…weird. I didn't like the feeling at all. Just as the party started the Minister arrived and Tonks and Remus had to jet. From my eavesdropping (with the help of Fred and George), I have learned that it deals with Albus Dumbledore's will. In the will Dumbledore gives those three something and those three only. Lucky them.


	10. The Wedding and a Battle

**Chapter Ten: The Wedding and Battle**

Today's the day that little William gets married. It is a lovely day. Seriously, it is. Mum is working the boys to death while Fleur clings to me and makes me persuade her to marry Bill. All is well at the Weasley abode. Although all is well, everyone is not well…making it not all is well. According to Charlie (yes, he has came back. I swear I didn't know he had gone) Bill had gone ballistic and was starting to sweat like hell. According me Fleur was going ballistic herself and was beginning to tear up again. This is what future sister-in-law's live for…maybe.

*

I had my dress on, my bouquet in my hand, my hair done, my shoes on, and the only thing missing was… me. The person that was being sarcastic this morning and goofing around had fled and was being replaced by this person who was serious and was scared. Even though it isn't my wedding, I was nervous and was starting fidget. I peered out the back window and saw Harry or should I say 'Cousin Barny'. He had obviously taken Polyjuice Potion, but the dead give-away was that he sat near Ron and Hermione. I smirked as I saw that Fred and George sitting next to future French in-laws. What if their secret girlfriends Alicia and Angelina find out? Uh-oh…

Fleur and her father started walking in front of us and we followed. Fleur didn't have a flower girl in front of her to lay the flower petals in front of her so, they magically appeared. I tried not to look at anyone as I walked down the aisle or else I would trip. I think so far I am doing great in these heels. I kept taking in breaths and exhaling. I could already hear Auntie Muriel starting complain and gossip and such. Finally, we made it to our places and the minister began. Then, I heard Auntie Muriel complain about my dress. I knew it was coming so I flashed a grin over there at 'Cousin Barny'. He flashed one back. Sorry, but I can't help but flirt with him.

*

At last, we were at the reception and it was going off with a bang. Everyone was laughing, dancing, and drinking (even me…but it was only champagne). I was currently dancing will Bill and he were looking as though he was in heaven. I couldn't help but tease him as he teased me about how much fun I was having. I have to admit, my premonition on how the wedding was going to be was very different from right now. In my mind it was playing out badly: Harry found out about earlier this summer, he wasn't here, and I still hated Fleur to the pinnacle of things. But, again, all is well. Nothing like that is happening, thank goodness.

After finishing dancing with Bill, I moved on to the twins. Crazy dancers they are, they made me have more fun. We got goofy and crazy on the dance floor, not caring who watched and wondered. But, I couldn't help feel as though someone was watching me during these times of dancing. Every time I looked around, there was no one staring at me. As the song ended, I still felt like someone was staring, but I shook it off and called it paranoia. I said to myself that I was just paranoid that someone could see an 'X' along my back.

When I was finished with the twins, the one and only Lee Jordan asked me my hand in dancing while I was talking to Luna. I said yes since it didn't seem as though I was getting off the dance floor anytime soon. Another crazy song started to play and we started dancing crazy to that one. Again, I felt staring. I kept shaking it off as I laughed at a goofy expression Lee put on his face. He is a crazy bloke. The song finished and another song we thought we could have fun with started and we said, "Hey! What the heck!" And we started dancing crazy again. The second song continued in our dance and I could still feel the staring I looked at the stables and caught him out the corner of my eye, watching. It was Cousin Barny. Well, I don't have a problem with him staring. Stare on!

*

Right now I was sitting down and gulping down another full glass of champagne. I wasn't drunk…yet. Tonight I had planned on getting fully drunk. Why? I dunno. Just to get drunk. Tonight is full of celebration, so why not celebrate with and get drunk and be gay? But the real question is why not? I'm sure you're confused at the moment, and right now I am too. Why was Viktor Krum arguing and about to get into a fight with Mr. Lovegood? Why aren't Alicia and Angelina here to stop Fred and George from flirting outrageously bad with the French in-laws? Why hasn't Cousin Barny came over here to ask me to dance? Why is he talking to crazy Auntie Muriel? Why are so many questions going through my mind? These are the question that are floating around in my head and won't get out. People, I think I'm finally beginning to get a little tipsy.

Just as I started to get up and dance by myself, a patronus came out of nowhere and started to talk in the voice of Kingsley: "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." That's when everyone started to panic. Even I started to panic. Here I was just starting to get a little tipsy when Death Eaters are about to come. It was great timing, really.

There were a series of *pops* going everywhere. Death Eaters were coming in and people were going out. There were screams of men and women alike trying to flee the place. I was being pushed and shoved out of the way. Things were getting very chaotic as the scene played out in front of me. I started to feel dizzy and I out the corner of my eye I saw the Golden Trio apparate out. It was nice of them to go when we need them the most, no?

I blinked and shook my head. I slowly pulled out my wand and looked around. The Order was here and spells were going everywhere. I blinked as I saw the two people that I would least expect. Alicia and Angelina; they were battling some death eater. A smile slowly started to spread across my confused face.

I kept looking around. I saw more people appearing and they seemed to be my age. I blinked again, trying to make them out clearer. There was a plethora of them. They weren't coming in with *pops*. They were coming in with clods of smoke, dissolving in, and creative stuff like that. It surprised the crap out of me. And the most amazing things they were doing came out of their hands or out of thin air; they had no wands to perform magic with.

One by one the Death Eaters started to fall and I just stood there looking at a hellish battle fold out before me. The death eater that Alicia and Angelina battled finally fell with what seemed to be with silence compared to the other noises in the tent. And more came down like the one they were fighting. Finally, there was only a few battles going on and the people who were fighting them were the strangers that came to help us.

One fight seemed to be taking a turn for the worse. It was between Lucius Malfoy and a dirty blonde around my age. Mr. Malfoy seemed to be fighting easily with a flicker of his wand while the boy seemed to be struggling. That was when I decided to step in. I stepped in front of the blonde and started shooting spells at the oldest Malfoy. He looked surprised that I stepped in and fought him with the furious passion. I heard my name be called as I sent my 'famous' Bat Boogey Hex towards him and the 'Stupefy' spell as well. Just as I smiled I felt someone grab me by my arms and jerk me to face them: "'Ello pretty. Have a nice time?"

I gasped as I realized who it was. I tried to pull away from her but she just laughed manically. I looked around for someone to help me. My fear had washed over me and had taken over and I let it. Flashes of what happened in the forest came back to me. My fear deepened as I imagined her taking me to Tom. She making me face him like I had to do with the diary. I can imagine him making me do what he wants me to do. As I realized what could happen I felt my eyes sting and me frantically struggle. She just laughs as I do this. She's enjoying the frantic, helpless look.

I looked behind me to see the battle had once again started. This time, the death eaters fought more intensely, but so did the strangers. They had gotten used to it and had observed what the death eaters did and were doing the same thing. I reached for my wand to disarm her when a scream erupted from Bellatrix herself. I never thought I would see my torturer scream, falling to the ground with pain. I slowly let go of her hand as she laid there. Suddenly, I looked at the person who was behind her.

The dirty blonde.

I looked at him and smiled. He nodded and went somewhere else to help a fallen warrior. I stood up shakily and looked around me at the scene. Only a few death eaters remained and they were trying to leave themselves. They, like us, were trying to get their injured to safety. I also saw a few lucky people who haven't gotten touched battling. I looked over them and saw my mother helping Fred up. I hurried over to where I saw her. I sat down on the ground next to her and helped her try to get Fred up and into the house. That was where the last of the protection was.

We got up, mum on one side and me on the other, and carefully walked towards the exit. We were yelling commands to each other on the way. We were dodging spells and casting them at the same time as the battle seemed to become fresh and anew. My mother and I lazily went across the yard and into the Burrow. Entering the kitchen, we found others sitting at the table and treating the wounded and vulnerable. Among them I found the blonde that had helped me earlier. I left the side of Fred to go thank him.

"Hey."

"Hi," he answered while saying a spell unrecognizable and instantly healing a deep cut.

"Um, thanks for helping me. Bellatrix is a nasty beast."

"Beast?" He laughed. I just blinked and blushed.

"I'm sorry. It's just I gotta get used to, um, the accent of you Brits."

"I knew it," I gasped, "You did come with Alicia."

"Well aren't you smart," he flashed me a gorgeous grin that I couldn't help but flash back.

"Thanks. SO, I was wondering how many of you are there."

"Um, there's around fifty of us. Alicia was totally hoping for a hundred. But, there are strict parents back home, so yeah. I guess that's what happened."

"Wow. Fifty, you say? We don't even have that many Order members."

"Order? Oh, that Order Alicia was talking about. That Dumbledore invented, right?"

"You know about Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, the way she describes him he sounds like Santa Clause."

We both burst out with laughter when I heard myself sound off a quiet scream. I felt myself fall forward. It felt like someone was dragging a knife along my back…like before. Tears hurriedly fell from my eyes as the blonde, who I haven't even asked his name yet, held me and called for help. I heard my mother asked can I hear her. I nodded my head. I heard the blonde say: "She's blending really bad on her back." And all I could think was: Oh no, I've ruined the dress. Fleur is going to kill me. That was when I blacked out.

*

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned.

'_That was a nice little nap,' I thought._

I stretched to feel a sharp pain go throughout my spine. I closed my eyes and bit down on my lip to stop some of the hurting. I opened my eyes once again to see what it seemed to be a million eyes peering down at me. I jumped once I saw the faces of people sighing and smiling. Then, I saw my mother rushing to me. She hugged even though it felt like she practically jumped on me.

"Yes, mother, I'm fine."

"Oh, that's so good to hear. I couldn't have stopped that bleeding if it wasn't for Shantrel."

"Who?"

"Oh, this American girl. She was an angel from the heavens she was. Shantrel, dear? Come here."

From the circle that surrounded me emerged a girl that had green hair that looked as though it came from the leaves outside. She smiled and waved as she came over and sat on the other end of the couch. That's when I realized I was on the couch…in the living room. I blinked and looked back at mum.

"Is Fred okay? The others? Are they all okay? Is the fight over? Where are Hermione, Ron, and Harry"

The pulled me back down and laid a cold towel on my head. "Oh slow down, Ginny. Yes, yes, yes, yes and we don't know. You've slept for a good two hours. It's two o'clock in the morning it is. The whole Order's here, safe and sound. They've had to pitch tents outside for the night. Their trying to get the protection spells back up."

"We're sorry for that again Mrs. Weasley. We were trying to see how your magic works. We never really used wands before…" a girl with a thick Spanish accent said.

I looked over to where the voice came from and saw a girl with Spanish looks to match her voice. "Hola. Me llamo Mercedes. ¿Como estas? Or if you don't know what the hell I'm saying: Hi, my name is Mercedes. How are you?" That was when a bunch of people started laughing. I took the towel off and saw that there were many different people.

"All of you must've come with Alicia, I'm assuming."

"Of course, Ginny. Didn't we already discuss that before?" I looked over to see one of my favorite blondes already.

"Hi, um, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name before."

"Eric, Eric Strayer."

"Well, thanks Eric, for you know, holding me up when I fainted."

"Hey, no problem."

Eric flashed me one of grins he gave me earlier and then suddenly I heard wolf whistles and laughs erupt. I couldn't help but go that famous Weasley red. I heard someone go: "Hey! She's turning red!" That's when I turned redder and there was more laughter. My mother interrupted, thankfully, and shooed everyone out. She looked at me and kissed my head, telling me that she will explain everything when I wake back up. She wanted me to get some more rest and so, I did.

*

* * *

**A/N I'm back!! The next chapter is the last. I ended it because I couldn't write it anymore. I hope the ones thaat read enjoyed!!**


	11. You Say Hello While They Say Goodbye

**A/N:** We have finally came to an end of this fiction. FINALLY! lol. I started this back in early '06 so you gotta understand. Originally this was called _The Blindness of a Weasley_ but changed it when I put it on this site. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: You Say Hello While They Say Goodbye**

This morning I woke up on the couch with a horrible headache. I sat up and went into the kitchen to see mum busy cooking. I looked at the table and there seemed be already too much food on the table. What was she getting at? I started to walk towards outside for some reason. Once I opened the door I realized why my conscious told me to walk down out here.

In our yard were teenagers practicing magic like crazy and without wands. These were the kids that were helping the battle with us knowing and at the same time without us knowing. For some reason I had a gut feeling that they triggered it. I walked passed the threshold of the kitchen door and walked on the soft, wet grass towards the chaos and commotion.

I saw the blonde that I remembered from earlier. I started to walk towards him at a faster pace when something flew past me and nearly blinded me. I jumped and blinked several times. Next thing I knew I was on the ground and my head was swirling. I looked up to see everyone around me…again. I swear I have a curse for these things now. Or… I just have a magnet. Maybe a sign saying: "Hey! Look at me!" I highly doubt it though.

I was helped up by an Asian girl. She told me her name was Amy Sims. I smiled and started to introduce myself when she interrupted me saying she already knew thanks to Alicia. Where was she anyway? And everyone else? She lead me to a tent and everyone followed. Once inside I sat down at a table. Inside the tent was a mansion, literally. The table I was at was past a flight of step, down two halls, and in a kitchen the size of Hogwarts' own kitchen.

"There must be a hundred of you all." I said thoughtfully.

"Right on the dot redhead," said a black guy.

"Thanks…"

"Riley."

"Thanks Riley. Why are you all here?"

"That's easy. To help with the war. Get back aquatinted with the wizarding world…well…this one. By the way, you guys are so behind on technology."

"Tech-what?"

"Exactly. My name's Brittney A."

"A stands for…"

"Andrews."

"Oh…so how are you exactly going to help, and when you're going to start?"

"We've already sorta kinda helped. But, it was to the other side's advantage."

"What you mean Britney?"

"Sorry, me and my twin Donald kinda rigged the protection spell and it fell and the rest is history."

"Oh. Well, that's okay…"

"Ronald."

"Right…"

"We're going to help you guys by using our technology and mold it to help ya'll. Easy stuff…really."

"Technology like what…"

"Sarah. And we'll use the cell phones that we've programmed magically to work in magical places like you're hose. Nice by the way. The structure is weird though…"

"Anyway, we've got computers and laptops and walkie talkies and other tricks that are up our sleeve. Like right now we know we where 'the Golden Trio' is."

"Really? How can you tell that…"

"Rebecca. And it's called a tracking device."

"Can you show me where they are now?"

"Sorry no can do. Alicia said that you guys can't know anything about their whereabouts until they come to you."

"That sucks."

"We know, sorry."

"That's okay Ronald."

"By the way, you have my brother's name."

"Yea, I know."

Everyone burst out in laughter.

*

The rest of the week all one hundred of them helped with protection spells and things like that. They even learned something from us like making food from magic and such. I learned the plans on helping Harry, Hermione, and Ron as they went on their adventure I guess you can say. I had to learn their name in groups. There was the security group, the technology group, the spells group, the hands on group, and the all around group. There were twenty of them in each group. Great people they were. They easily became my friends, even the ones that seemed like they were going to be the enemies and bitches. No offense though…

The rest of the summer passed with hardly any nightmares, but visions of the abuse I went through earlier in the summer. I finally talked to someone else about what happened earlier in the summer. Marie was very helpful. Since they've been around it was like early this summer was real. They helped the whole atmosphere become clear, free, safe, and most important happy. Even though each day one of my family members is out in the war, I can't help but feel like they're okay because of them.

Marie says I'm finding my inner happiness even though I'm craving for understanding and love. I'm starting to believe her. I have family, friends, and my other self here with me to make my happy. But, the summer is ending and I have to go into a war zone and help plans fall into place. They say they're going to change the story up without anyone outside our circle knowing. I believe them whole-heartedly.

This summer has been weird. I should've seen it coming since Dumbledore's died. I should've saw that when he fell to his death that everything was about to make a dramatic change, too dramatic if you ask me. I laugh now as I think about what happened this summer, even the bad parts. I know I'm better than the summer even with a scar on my back. Now that I think about it, I knew it was coming because, I am Ginny Weasley. I am the only Weasley girl and who is insufferably in love with a hero. Ugh, my luck. But, again, I saw it coming. I guess it's just the blindness of a weasel wanting to be loved.

_**The End**_

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!! =]**


End file.
